The Purple Diamond
by knowntobehungry
Summary: Jenna is not just a regular 17 year old. she has a secret. when she meets Bruce Wayne at a gym he suspect something. she hesitates to tell him and for ones in her life feel free. but has she made the right decision or is her whole world going to change? Batman smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

 **Hi everyone! This my first fanfiction. This will be rated M for sexual contend in the future. (and a little bit of swearing) Keep in mind that this is not a one shot, so some of the chapters will not be as good as others.  
also, I'm not English so sometimes my grammar will not be at its best. I try my best but I apologize for future mistakes. **

**A little ride note, Jenna Smith is not just a normal girl who can fight. But I'll let that to you to discover.**

 **Of course I do not own any of the DC characters. I only own my OC Jenna Smith.**

 **Bruce Wayne 25, Jenna Smith 17.**

 **Anyways, have fun reading and leave suggestions.**

Jenna was on her way to the gym to train and practice her fighting skills. She was just in her regular training clothes: black leggings, pink top and over top of that a leather jacket because it was rather cold outside. She had a backpack with a change of clothes, a pair of shoes and some towels for after showering.

She has an apartment three streets behind the gym. So she always walks. She never was a fan of taking the bus. She had a car about a year ago but someone stole it when she was on vacation.

When she entered the gym she took her gym-card and hold it on the scanner. She walked through the gates to the changing rooms. To put on her shoes. When she put on her shoes she got to the lockers and put her bag and her jacket in and locked it.

It was a pretty expansive gym, a lot of rich people go to train here. The entrance is pretty heavily guarded as well. It made her feel save, although she was a pretty good fighter she didn't want to risk using these talents again.

When in the room she got to the punching bag and took some boxing gloves. She put her right foot back and her left foot a little forwards. She put her hands in a fighting position with her hands in front of her face. She went to punch the bag a few times. Left, left, right. Left, left, right. She did this a few times and then started to kick it. She used her right foot to kick since it was the foot that was positioned at the back. She kicked it a few times more until she felt her knee starting to hurt. "ow" she said to herself, not knowing she talked out loud.

"you need to stand a little bit closer to the bag and move your hips I little to the side." said a low voice. It scared her a bit, she was lost in her own thoughts when punching and kicking. Before she could answer, two hands grabbed her hips and pushed her forward a bit and then turned her hips. When she turned around she saw that her mystery man Bruce Wayne was. She blushed a bit. Not that she would ever be interested in him but she got to admit, he is handsome.

He took his hand out. "I'm Bruce, what is your name?" "I'm Jenna" she said a little to shy.

"nice to meet you Jenna. you are a good fighter" he said. She had never seen him in real life. Only on TV a couple of times. Now was the first time she noticed that his face was unreadable. Like he didn't have any emotions. "thanks" she said politely. "do you fight with other people often or do you only punch the crap out of a bag?" she heard the slight tone of sarcasm in his voice. She didn't like that. She started to talk to him with a little more confidence. "I actually don't fight with people very often, they normally don't dare to challenge me." She said with a grin on her face. She knew what she was starting. She knew he couldn't just let her walk away without a good fight. She knew he would bite. And he did. "how about I challenge you?" "sure, how about the matt room so you don't fall too hard on the floor" she laughed. She knew he would be a good fighter. Well, not really. She thought he was. Who would be so ripped and not be a good fighter?

They entered the room and Bruce shut the door behind them. No one else was in the room except the two of them. "okay, so how do you want this to go? Do you want to just punch and stuff or really fight?" "how about a real fight with real technique." "as you wish sir." She said with a stupid look on her face.

They stand in front of each other. Waiting for one of them to attack. When Jenna got inpatient she decided to attack first. She ran to him and kicked her feet up high so she could hit him in his stomach. Apparently he saw the attack coming and stepped backwards to dodge the attack. _Damn he was a fast thinker._ Because she missed she turned a bit because of the momentum of her feet. She was now standing with her back to him. As someone who had fought before she knew this was bad and quickly turned around. Only to welcome a fist to the face. It smacked her out of balance. Bruce noticed and kicked her of her feet. She flew backwards. She made a weird kick in the air so she would turn. It looped weird but it helped, she landed on her feet.

"I did not expect that from you Mister Wayne" she said with a grin. "why because they say I'm a spoil rich boy?" "no, because you've got looks. Mister"

For a second she thought she saw a blush coming up on his cheeks, but then it faded. She thought she would make this fight interesting. "but you know Bruce, punching and dodging is not everything. You need to know your opponent. You need to know there weakness."

"and what might my weakness be then?" "woman" Jenna said, walking towards him seductive. When she was close to him she put the tips of her fingers under her shirt and pulled it up and took it off. When she saw that him eyes were locked on her she threw a punch. It hit him hard. Hid head swung to the side. When he looked back up she was on the spot she was before she put off her shirt and her shirt was back on. Bruce was confused. He know some people are fast. He was fast. But not that fast that was almost not possible.

"how did you do that?" "do what, Punch you? Ha, do be so full of yourself Wayne."

"no, I mean how did you walk like 5 meters back and put on your shirt in a split second?"

 _Shit, Shit! I made a huge mistake. He suspects something. I need to leave. Now!  
but what if he is just curious and Is just asking a normal question? God damn it Jenna make a decision. Should I just tell him? I haven't told anyone sinds it happened. You know what, fuck it. I don't care anymore, I'm not going to live in fear anymore. Okay, stay calm. _

**More chapters to come, so hold on tight!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

 **I wrote the first chapter when I was quite tired. It was only when I noticed a bit later that there where a lot of mistakes. I'm sorry for that, again I'm not English so there will be some mistakes here and there. Anyways, if you like the story and have some suggestions please do! I will of course use them if I think it will ad a little to the story.**

"So, you can read minds?" Bruce had a confused look on his face. "I'm sorry I have to go. I shouldn't have told you."

Jenna rushed out of the room as fast as she could. She got in de locker room and took her stuff. She didn't even bother with showering, she just had to get out of there.

 _This was a big mistake. Fuck! Why am I so stupid. I barely know the guy and I tell him the biggest secret I have? I'm surly going to regret this._

She basically ran out of the gym, she heard someone say her name but she did not turn around. She just had to go home. Be save. Think about how she was going to solve this problem.

When she got to her apartment she wanted to put the key in the keyhole, but she was shaking so much it took a while.

When she got in her apartment she ran to the kitchen and splashed some cold water on her face.

 _THINK! STOP FUCKING WORRYING AND THINK CLEAR. THIS IS NOT NOTHING JENNA. THIS COULD CRASH YOUR WHOLE WORLD AGAIN._

She took a deep breath and relaxed. She had two options. 1. Use her 'powers' to let him forget his memory of her tilling him. 2. Make contact with him and just explain him everything.

She decided to go with option 2.

She did not have his number or anything she could contact him with. This would make this al harder.

 _Maybe if I just go to the gym again tomorrow, maybe he will be there._

Jenna was exhausted and decided to go to sleep and get some rest. She needed to be ready for tomorrow.

When she woke up she hopped in the shower and cleaned herself. All the stress of the night before gave her a bad night rest.

When she was clean and dressed she made breakfast, just milk and cornflakes. Nothing special. When she finished her cornflakes she got up and went to get some coffee at the nearest coffee bar.

She was calmed down and did not worry anymore. She was sure that he would be okay and would just leave her alone.

When she entered the coffee bar she walked to the counter and ordered a latte. Waited for her order to be ready and paid.

She hesitated if she should sit here and enjoy her coffee in peace or if she would go home and watch some TV. She decided she would go home and just be alone.

She wanted to be home quickly so took a shorter route. It involved going trough some alleys but it was fine by her. It was day so there where not a lot of criminals out on the streets.

When she walked through the first alley she heard footsteps. Something felt wrong. She walked faster to her apartment. Once there she got in fast and closed the door behind her. She was relived nothing happened. She was a tough girl but still scared something bad would happen.

When she sat on her couch a low voice spoke.

"don't be scared." It simply said.

"Well, that's a little hard when you broke into my home"

She did not turn around yet, but she knew it was Bruce.

"what do you want Bruce"

I want to talk about what happened yesterday. I know we don't know each other well. But I would like to get to know you."

"why, because I told you I can read minds"

"no, Jenna if you think I'm here because i know that you are wrong. I didn't know you could read minds when I come up to you did I?"

"well Bruce, to be honest I was flattered when you come to me. But I really have to get something off my chest. And since you're the only one who knows I can read minds, it seems great to get to know you."

She was so happy she could almost feel tears appearing in her eyes. She felt like she could trust him, tell him everything she wanted to tell someone in a long time. She felt finally save in company of another person.

Bruce wanted to walk over to the couch she was sitting on when Jenna suddenly jumped up.

"keep quiet, there is someone in the house." Jenna had mind read abilities and when she concentrated she can hear minds of other people think. At this moment she could hear the mind of an uninvited guest.

She walked really silently to the room where the guest was located in. When she got closer she could hear the mind more clearly. It was not any words that she could hear. Most of it was just stupid mumbling.

She got to the door of the room and opened it slowly. She heard Bruce walking behind her. She turned her had and put her finger to her lips and made an 'sssh' motion.

She knew he was in the closet so she walked in the room and quickly opened to closed door where the guest was located. The sudden movement scared him and made him forget what he was doing. Jenna took her chance an hit him in the head with her fists.

She grabbed him at his neck and made sure she had a nice grip so it would hurt him but not suffocate him.

"WHO ARE YOU. WHO DO YOU WORK FOR"

The man started the laugh hysterically.

"TIGER wants you Jenna. You cant hide forever."

She hid him on the head again. This time on his right temple. That hid knocked him out.

"who was he, and what does he want?" Bruce asked worried.

"he was from TIGER. He was send to capture me. But I will explain later. I need to get out of here before there come more of them."

Bruce walked towards the front door.

"don't! There are more coming I can here them. We need to be fast,"

Jenna pointed at the window and Bruce knew what to do. He climbed out of the window on the fire escape stairs. Jenna followed him soon after.

When the where on the ground Bruce look confused.

"I know this is all confusing, but we need to get out of here. TIGER is not to mess with. They will kill anyone who comes in there way, including you."

"where do you want to go?"

"I Don't know, I don't have a car and this was my only hideout."

"I'll call Alfred. He will come pick us up"

"whose Alfred?"

"my butler, don't worry I trust him with my live."

 **This was chapter two! I'm not sure where I want to go with the whole TIGER thing. But you will definitely get to know more about Jenna's powers in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just so you know before we start with the next chapter, Jenna can read minds but she can shut it off. That's why she did not hear Bruce when he walked up to her. Jenna also does not know that Bruce is batman. But you will read more about her powers this chapter.**

When Bruce and Jenna were waiting for Alfred, Jenna noticed that he was concerned about something. Of course she could find out by reading his mind. _NO! Jenna you are not going this direction again. You have been over this. You cant do this._

"there is Alfred, quick go in the car." "you call THAT a car" she said sarcastic.

They both got in the car before the men of TIGER would have noticed anything.

"so where are we going?" "we are going to my house it will be safe there." "you need to be sure, TIGER is a big organisation and trust me if i say they will do anything to get me back." "don't worry Jenna I'm sure we are safe there."

As Alfred pulled up on the drive way there was a big gate that opened automatically. When they drove a little further they could see the house. It was huge.

They got out of the car and entered the house. "would you like some tea sir?" Alfred asked. "no thanks, i would like to be left alone with Jenna. We have a lot to talk about." "as you wish sir, if I'm in any need I'm in the study sir."

Bruce walked to a room with some chairs and couches.

"make yourself comfortable ." "i know this is al confusing and i will explain every little bit of it but you need to be patient because its a long story." "go ahead"

"okay, so i already told you that i can read minds. The thing is, i can not only read them i can also control them. With that said i can make you do things, see things if i want to. That's how i did that in the gym." "so what happened in the gym was an allusion?" "yes"

You could basically see Bruce thinking.

"so, you read my mind? You know everything about me" "i don't, i can shut my abilities off. I can also search your mind for something. For example, i wanted to find your weakness. I found it but without seeing anything else. So you are still a stranger to me."

"and what exactly is TIGER and what do they want from you" "it al happened a year ago. I woke up from some kind of sleep, i was really dizzy and did not know where or who is was. The bed i woke up in was some kind of hospital bed. When i tried to stand up i felt a sharp pain in my head."

Jenna took her ponytail out and showed a scar on the back of her head.

"they did something to me. I still don't know what. But want to know the worst part? What they did to me made me forget my whole past. I did not know who i was how old is was and where i lived. I did not know who my parents where and if i had friends. That moment i woke up i was a stranger to myself."

She couldn't hold back anymore and let the tears roll on her cheek.

"read my mind." Bruce said with a serious face. "what?" "it's okay read my mind. Every bit of it. I want you to understand that you can trust me." "are you sure about this?" "just do it."

Jenna tried to calm down and read his mind. She needed to be concentrated for this.

When she was done she went quite. She had to progress what she just saw, felt.

"wait so you are b…" "yes i am Batman." "why did you let me read your mind?" "i can see you are suffering. You are hiding. And here, with me you don't have to."

Bruce leaned in a bit, just a little closer to her face. She looked up and just went for it. She kissed him. She was surprised of her self. She would normally never do this. But she felt connected to him.

She taught he hesitated for a moment and she got scared. But when he kissed back she was relived.

He kissed kind of rough but she liked it. She was only 17 and had not kissed many guys. But the guys she did kiss where always super gentle. She was more of a rough girl.

When they where making out for a few minutes she decided to get on his lab. She did not broke the kiss when she climbed on top of him.

They where making out for about 10 minutes when Bruce broke the kiss.

"we shouldn't do this now. You need to get some sleep. You can stay here for as long as you need. I will send Alfred to make the guest room ready." "thank you, that's very nice."

Jenna felt a bit awkward she had just made out with the on and only Bruce Wayne aka Batman.

When Bruce got up Alfred walked in the room. "i will lead you to the guest room miss Smith. I put some basic stuff in the room such as a toothbrush, some toothpaste, soap and some towels. The room has 2 doors. One for the bathroom and one for the closet."

When she turned around to see Bruce he was already gone. So she decided to just follow Alfred to the room.

When they got there Alfred opened the door so she could get in.

"thank you Alfred." She said with a friendly smile on her face. "if you need anything i will be 2 doors from yours."

When he was gone she got in the room. It was a big room. There was a king-size bed in the middle and everything was this nice warm colour red. The floor was red carpet and on some of the walls there where wooden strips. In the room there was a mirror and as Alfred said before 2 doors. The right rood was for the closed and the left door for the bathroom. She looked in the closet and found a shirt. When she took a closer look at it she say that is was probably one of Bruce's shirts.

She got to the bathroom and cleaned herself up and brushed her teeth. It was kind of weird being here. In a unknown house without her own stuff.

She put on the shirt that was in the closet. It was a big shirt. It was really wide on the sides and it just covered het butt. It was something about oversized shirts that made her feel sexy.

She got in bed and turned the lights off. For the first time this past year she felt save.

With that thought she fell to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**In the previous chapter i forgot the mention that Jenna escaped from TIGER and that's why they are looking for her.**

When she woke up she wanted some coffee. She walked to the kitchen, it was like the house it self, really big. There was a bar with on the other side some chairs. When she walked to the kitchen she saw a boy sitting in one of the chairs. To her guess he was a few years older then her.

"uhm, hi. Im Jenna." "oh hello Jenna im Dick Grayson. You are staying here with Bruce i guess?" he said pointing to the shirt. Jenna started blushing. "oh this?" she plucked a bit awkward on the shirt. "i slept in the guest room. Its a long story." Dick looked confused "so you did not sleep in Bruce's room huh." "nope, do you mind if i get some coffee?" "of course not, take some."

She took the coffee pot and looked at Dick. He pointed at a cupboard with cups in it. Jenna gave him a friendly smile to day thanks. When she put the coffee in the cup she walked to the other side of the bar where Dick was sitting. "do you mind?" "are you crazy i could use some company." He had an amazing smile.

Jenna sat down next to him and sipped on her coffee. "so, where is Bruce?" "he is uhm, working. He does not like to be interrupted." "working huh." She laughed sarcastically.

Jenna knows she could know every little bit if everyone in this world. But she did not do that. She knows its bad to use her powers like that. But of course she read Dick's mind to see if he knew about Batman. Just to play it safe.

"so wait? He told you" Dick looked shocked. "he did not exactly told me. But yes i know. And i know you do to"

After a long talk about everything that happened Dick understood. The conversation went from serious talk to just everyday chit chat.

When they finished there coffee Dick got up. Put his mug in the dishwasher and said his goodbyes.

Jenna sat for a few more minutes and then got up as well. She bend over to put the cup in the dishwasher when she heard footsteps. It was then she realised that the shirt that she was wearing just covered her butt when she was standing but not when she was bend over.

When she heard it was Bruce who was waking towards her she got up.

He stopped behind her. Her back was facing him.

"its okay, do it." "what?" his voice was shacking. "i can read minds Bruce. I know what you are thinking. So, just do it."

He walked to her and pressed his body firmly against hers. He pulled away her hair from her neck and started to lay little kisses. She bend her head to the side so he had more room.

She was a bit smaller then he was so she started to lift herself up on her toes To be the same height. But by doing this she rubbed her butt against his bulge. Bruce let out a low groan.

 _Oh my god he sounds so sexy! No Jenna dont do this he is 8 years older then you are. But he is so god damn hot. No you need to stop this. You know what, fuck it._

She turned around so she was facing him. He looked at her. He was scanning her face. "you are beautiful Jenna. Dont let anyone tell you otherwise."

They started making out. It was interesting how he was trying to dominate her mouth with his tongue. Not that it bothered her. She liked it when someone else was in control.

Jenna felt Bruce's hand go from her hips to her butt. She let out a little moan. That moan send Bruce away. He started to get rough like he was the day before.

Bruce grabbed her tights and pulled her up so she was sitting on the kitchen counter.

She was dressed in just a shirt as he was already in suit _and_ everything.

Jenna started to undo the little bottons on his shirt. It was then when he broke the kiss.

"this is not a good time nor the right place." His eyes where dark, filled with lust. God, that alone was enough to make her wet.

He backed off a few steps. "what, why?" _did i do something wrong. Oh god i screwed up didn't i._

"i want to show you something, come with me." Bruce turned around and walked out of the kitchen. It felt like her face was on fire. It was bright red and flaming hot.

When Bruce stopped in front of a bookcase Jenna got excited. Did she really get to see the batcave?

Bruce pulled a book out and the whole bookcase shifted to the side. He stepped aside "lady's first."

Jenna entered the dark room. She was standing on top of a large stair that went down in a slight curve. On the bottom of the cave There where big monitors on the wall and a control panel in front of those. The batmobile was standing in the back of the cave.

She was just standing there, amazed that she was really standing in the batcave.

Bruce walked to the left. Not down the stairs to her surprise. There where glass cases with suits in them. The Batsuit, Nightwings suit and Batgirls suit.

"wow, this is amazing. Because you showed me something i will show you something." She started putting her shirt off. "wowow what are you doing? You dont have to" "it's not what you think it is, it's okay." She pulled the shirt of, she ws now standing in her underwear and bra. Jenna was confident she was a pretty girl and had an amazing body.

"do you see this?" she was pointing to her chest between her boobs at a purple object. "this is as i like to call it my 'mind crystal'. As far as i know this gives me my powers." "how did i never see it before? You where wearing a low cut shirt yesterday. I would have seen it" Jenna smiled. "its because i can play with your mind remember. I can make it disappear in your eyes. That way you wont see it but it is still there."

"come over here and give me your hand."

Bruce walked over the Jenna. She grabbed his hand and hovered it above the crystal. "I have to warn you. The moment touch the crystal you can read my mind and have my ability for that moment. You need to concentrate very deeply." Bruce just nodded.

"okay, are you ready?" "it's okay go ahead." Jenna gently placed his hand on the purple crystal on her chest.

After a few seconds Bruce pulled away. He looked at her. "so this is what you have to go through every day? Hearing everybody's mind. All crisscross trough each other. How are you not crazy yet." Jenna started laughing. She could turn her powers off but that did not mean she did not still hear the minds. When she turned her powers off she could still hear them, it is just that she cant hear exactly what they are thinking.

She put her shirt back on and looked at Bruce. He looked at his shirt that was on her. "i maybe have something for you." He walked down the stairs to a door. When he opened the door she could see al lot of weapons and capes. He grabbed a suit. It was a dark purple suit. He walked up the stairs again and handed it to Jenna. "Here try this on. It was meant for Batgirl when we did not know what kind of suit she wanted."


End file.
